Loves Labours Lost
by Ray103
Summary: You know you've found it when you notice that its been taken away - sometimes you have take things into your own hands. Last chapter rated M for some slightly adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Re published.

Please note, in case missed T'Kel = Shervic

LOVES LABOURS LOST

"Rosa Barkarole_**"**_

"By another name would smell as sweet"

Keeping her head low over the blossom she held, her whispered words were barely heard.

"Indeed Nurse Chapel – Shakespeare I believe"

At this she turned to look up at the First Officer standing slightly over her.

"Yes Sir"

Her answer was polite but short, her tone distant, unusually so. Spock could recognise when he had interrupted a moment of thought, he quickly excused himself, making his way towards the exit.

As he walked, he turned back to briefly watch the nurse. She was sitting, very still, very quiet. She held the rose close to her face, abstractly running the petals across the line of her cheek. She appeared displaced, and it disturbed him.

Distracted by Nurse Chapel's presentation he failed to notice Doctor McCoy barrelling through the entrance, running straight into him.

"Humph! Oh sorry Spock wasn't looking where I was going"

"I noticed Doctor"

"I'm looking for Christine"

"Nurse Chapel is by the rose garden", Spock slightly turned his head to indicate direction. "Doctor?" he paused unsure as to how to proceed.

"Yes Spock?"

"Is Nurse Chapel well? she appears…" he could not think of the words, as he tried to articulate a feeling rather than an observation.

"I know what you mean Spock"

A raised eyebrow responded to McCoy

"She's not been herself…it's been since she returned from shore leave, distracted, it's just not like her"

"Could it be viral?"

"Taking up medicine Spock?" McCoy smiled "no, I don't think she's physically unwell – hell I don't even know if something _**is **_wrong", he sighed then continued, "over by the roses you say"

"Yes Doctor"

Spock continued to the door, pausing again to see McCoy approach the nurse. Though he could not place the disquiet he felt, he knew there was something wrong. She had turned and responded to him, with no real recognition in her eyes, other than that of a fellow officer. He was used to a warmer response.

McCoy came up behind Christine, crouching low his voice dropped to a concerned paternal tone.

"Chris?"

"Leonard – what can I can I do for you?"

"Just seeing what you are up to, you seem – I don't know you seem a bit …. Well not yourself since shore leave"

"Its funny you should say that, I do feel ….its like I've lost something but not sure what it is"

Christine rested her chin upon her hands, rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "I don't feel sad just out of sorts – weird"

McCoy carefully considered his next words

"Is it…is it Spock? Shore leave was on Vulcan, maybe you thought that something might happen, his home planet …and"

"Spock? First Officer Spock? What would he have to do with what's going on?"

McCoy, slightly taken aback by her reference to Spock by his formal title, continued though with a little more caution.

"Well its no secret that you and Spock, well at least you.."

Christine's eyes widened with horror "what are you saying?"

"Christine its ok, we can't help who we fall in love with…"

"Love! Doctor McCoy", her voice was now raised beyond polite interaction, several heads had turned towards the two "I do not know what you might think is going on, but I would NEVER! ..My God he is my commanding officer and …and it wouldn't be appropriate what could make you think that I would ever, that I could ever!"

"Christine I'm sorry, I just thought"

She was now standing, visibly shaking in anger

"If you will excuse me _DOCTOR_, I believe my shift is due to begin"

She spun around, storming towards the exit with a flourish of indignation. McCoy remained wide mouthed and confused, eyes about the room staring in blatant surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kirk blew across the top of his coffee, cooling the steaming black liquid.

"No memory?" the question was posed to the small lunch group gathered before him.

"None – well none in relation to Spock, well none in relation to how she felt about Spock" McCoy's tone was quietly concerned, lowered to avoid those around overhearing.

"Curious" Kirk and McCoy looked in unison at their first officer, sitting quietly for the past 20 minutes of conversation, fingers steepled on his lips "and this appears to have occurred after the time on shore leave on Vulcan?"

"It seems so, Nyota has she said anything to you?" Kirk leaned slightly forward to address Lt Uhura.

"Nothing, she said she had a good time, it was relaxing, she caught up with some colleagues"

Kirk returned this attention to the group "other memories?" he queried, "anything else effected?"

"No"

Uhura continued "I asked a few historical questions, about Roger, she remembered everything really clearly, she was a bit curious why I was probing, but I think let it slide"

"So", Kirk absorbed the information, sitting back into his chair "something or someone has altered Christine's memories, I suppose the big question is - was it an accident, or was it on purpose"

McCoy's brows knitted together as he considered his Captain's words "…on purpose? like she CHOSE to have memories removed"

Kirk pursued his own thoughts not really sure of their direction "Vulcans have the capacity to alter memories", he quickly looked at Spock who confirmed this with a nod "Chris knows people on Vulcan from previous times there, its not beyond the realms of possibility that she may have chosen to remove her current memories, thoughts towards Spock"

McCoy opened his mouth to speak, his words cut short by Spock.

"Nurse Chapel would not willingly choose such a course of action"

McCoy grumbled loudly "you are hardly an expert on the topic, you barely talk to her"

"I recognise this however I have…" Spock cut short his words as the others faced him. Spock met Kirk's eyes, the Captain understanding the unstated plea for assistance.

"I think what Spock is trying to say is that generally that seems out of character for anyone, to purposively change their memories – good or bad, memories are what makes us who we are, why alter that?"

Spock's raised eyebrow indicated that perhaps Kirk had taken his covering of his comment to a slightly more esoteric level than he had intended.

"Anyway" McCoy returned his focus to his own train of thought. "It's odd that's all I'm saying. Damn have to get back. I'll keep an eye on things, let you know"

"Thanks Bones, Nyota" he remained sitting whilst the others stood to leave.

"Spock a word"

"Yes Captain"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was angry, frustrated, irritated and completely out of chocolate. Christine sat, thought, stood up walked across her room and sat back down.

McCoy's words had bit at her all through her shift; small nippy dogs of thought disturbing her consciousness. "_Love" _he had used the word to describe her relationship with the first officer. "_Love?" _where could that had come from? She could acknowledge that Spock was good-looking, tall, dark, an exotic a mix of cool logic potentially bubbling with hot human passion, at least if the rumors which ran around the ship were to be believed.

"Well if I was in love with him at least I would have good taste", she forced a grin at her own joke whist rubbing her temples to try to rid herself of the headache, which had been building all day. Slumping further into her chair, she hugged a small cushion to her chest. Her mind began to drift…

Vulcan had been a much-needed escape from the Enterprise, she remembered needing to be away from the ship, away from the people whom she felt were swarming around her. The feeling of sinking returned to her mind. Yes she had felt like she was sinking deep into a pit where she had been losing herself. She hadn't gone on shore leave for a calm retreat, she had run away, flashes returned to her, agitation and … and… the first officer haunted the edges of her memories, his role vague.

She remembered returning from the planet, feeling calm, like a weight had been lifted, though if honest she could not say that she had felt happy. Then the questions had begun "What was it that Roger said?" "Where are your parents?" "What is the chemical combination of substance #470" It had been a flurry of unrelated queries, which made no sense, and then to top it all off the CMO was suggesting she had had impossible relationship with an inappropriate person.

Christine threw the cushion from her lap; flying across the room it hit her bookcase, knocking a small collection of stacked ornaments onto the floor.

"Damn"

Her movements were labored as she started to clean the broken remnants from the carpet, her hand stopping over the chipped curved bowl of a small ceramic pot, ashes were scattered across the floor. Holding it in her palm, tears started to gather as she stared at the crumbling collection.

This thing had been important to her, the strange writing across the side, the deep red of the clay, it had meant something to her, she could feel its significance even if she could not remember it. She cried, for no reason that she could understand she cried deep blue tears of loss, a loss that she could not understand nor remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Sickbay was busy – far too busy for McCoy to be pleasant or patient. His responses were snapped, direct and generally rude as hell.

"What Spock? What is it you want" running between biobeds McCoy had passed the First Officer at least three times before acknowledging his presence.

"Dr I believe I am required to provide a blood sample"

"What…oh yeah.. Of all the days to follow orders you choose the day of a gastro outbreak"

"Dr I always…."

"Spock no time - Chris! Spock needs to give blood"

"Leonard a little busy here", grabbing a young nurse as she passed Christine directed her to Spock "Jocelyn can you assist Mr Spock" the nurse visibly gulped at the request. Christine leant into the nurse, assuring the new recruit with a whisper. "He wont bite", she smiled and winked.

The nurse approached Spock, stumbling over her own feet as she moved forward.

"Nurse I am not busy at this time, I am able to wait for Nurse Chapel", the young woman looked over her shoulder to Christine, covered in bile, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Ummm….I think she is going to busy for some time, something has gone wrong with the replicator, people keep getting sick"

Spock acknowledged her comment with a nod of his head and resolved himself to the procedure. Shaking hands approached his arm, her jittery actions causing the needle to drop on two occasions. Spock remained silent, yet his confidence decreased each time the nurse fumbled the equipment. His eyes looked beyond the scene unravelling before him to focus on Christine. Her grace in chaos brought a sense of calm washing over him. His distraction was such that he did not initially note the obtusely inserted needle used to extract blood, and the resulting spray of green that covered the bed.

"Jocelyn! Nurse" Christine responded quickly to the nurse's cry of panic, fleeing from the room in tears, Spock was left sitting, holding his arm in an attempt to staunch the flow.

"Mr Spock I am so sorry, she is new and I think you make her a little nervous"

Spock responded in a deep penetrative voice "but not you Nurse Chapel?"

Raising her head from attending to his arm, she smiled graciously "no not me Mr Spock".

He relaxed a little preparing himself for the shards of emotional colour that he had become accustomed to when she touched him, and he waited. A muted shade of professional concern filtered through to his psyche, tempered with mild anxiety in relation to the young nurse, the passion, however was absent. Confusion crept across his face, looking closely at Christine's actions there was no indication of the extra attention or warmth he expected.

"Mr Spock are you ok?"

"Yes Nurse"

"There, your arm is fine – I'll speak to Nurse Roberts about her behaviour. I have to get back to helping Dr McCoy, take care for the next couple of hours, no heavy lifting"

"Of course Nurse"

Collecting the samples beside the bed, she returned to attending the slowly thinning crowd. Spock remained sitting, watching as she walked away.

"Something wrong Spock?"

Distracted he had not heard McCoy move to stand beside him.

"Nurse Chapel is not herself", he responded in a low thoughtful voice

"Or maybe she is exactly who she wants to be"

"Doctor I refuse to believe that Nurse Chapel would deliberately alter her memory of experiences"

"Or maybe you just don't want to believe that she no longer hangs on your every word. Spock, give it up, whatever happened on Vulcan she is over you, and I'm ok with that"

"I am unsure if it is in your role to be _'ok'_ with the Nurse's choices"

"Hmmm…..ditto"

Spock turned, to look at McCoy

"Don't raise that thing at me Spock", he commanded in reference to Spock's characteristic brow response.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spock waited patiently for the image of his mother to reappear on the screen before him. Unable to speak to his colleagues aboard the ship, all of whom appeared to be comfortable with the current situation in relation to Nurse Chapel, he had logically concluded that he required further information of events occurring on Vulcan at the time of her leave.

His Mother had been surprised at his request for contact, however her joy had quickly overcome this. Initial conversation had been polite and general; Sarek was well, currently attending the Embassy for an urgent meeting.

Amanda had been interrupted by a knock at the door, Spock could hear muted conversation through the screen, though was unable to make out words.

She returned, presenting as slightly agitated.

"Mother, is all well?"

She looked briefly back towards where the door would be situated before responding.

"There have been some disturbances at the Academy, there are some protests opposing research being conducted on the premises"

"I don't understand"

Amanda sighed loudly, and then paused as if searching for the correct words to relay the information.

"There have been some recent medical attempts to alter traditional Vulcan practices, specifically in relation to " she blushed slightly "bonding"

"Bonding? The Pon Farr?"

"Yes, there are those, and I agree, who believe the ceremony is outdated and brutal. The instinctual drive causes as much harm as good to those who are affected"

Both Amanda and Spock, in their brief mutual silence remembered the traumatic events, which had impacted upon their family at the time of Spock experiencing the fever for the first time.

" Certain scientists at the Academy believe that chemical combinations when supported through meditation may curve the drive, control it to allow for personal choice unhindered by ritual"

"That is not possible?"

"I believe it is my son, and I believe that there has been some significant progress in the research undertaken, though there are those who are opposed to the studies. Influential Vulcans who have openly stated that such undertakings would be stopped in whatever manner was logically viable. I am surprised that you have not heard of the of this, your Nurse Chapel was at the Academy at the last Enterprise shore leave. A shore leave by the way, where I had hoped to see you"

"Mother I am not always in a position to take leave, and Chr..Nurse Chapel is not _my _nurse"

"Yes of course son" Amanda smiled a human hug, which directly reached Spock's heart.

"Have those who are in opposition caused difficulties at the Embassy?"

"Have either your father or myself been implicated in these activities?" her nose wrinkled into a slight knowing grin at Spock's indirect question " all is fine, Vulcans do not undertake civil unrest in a violent manner. In saying that your father has been particularly clingy over the past few weeks"

"Clingy?"

"Yes Spock clingy"

Spock sat back into his chair. Though a mature officer of Starfleet his Mother correcting his assumptions still created an odd sensation of being a chastised child.

His thoughts returned to Christine, and the possible rationale for her presence at the Academy, the information in itself did not surprise him; she had several colleagues stationed within the institution and her skill and knowledge of biochemical practices would benefit any research, yet her failure to inform him of her involvement perplexed him.

"Mother how are you aware of Nurse Chapel's activities?"

"My sweet boy, I had spoken to her. I _assumed _you would be busy, and had wanted her to collect some items to return to you. Since Babel we have kept in contact, she kept such good care of both you and your father, and has such a lovely nature. I knew she wouldn't mind – what was strange is that she didn't make our agreed meeting, with no word to cancel, I assumed that she had been recalled to the ship and had been unable to contact"

"Her shore leave was not shortened due to any emergency involving the ship. Given what I believe to be her nature it does appear to be out of character to not contact you to advise she was unable to convene as arranged"

"You sound worried"

"More curious Mother, and …. concerned that a crime against a Federation officer may have occurred"

"A crime Spock, goodness is Christine all right?, it would sadden me if anything was to happen to her. I wish I could tell you more, perhaps you should contact Doctor Shervic, he is working on the project and I understand was in contact with Christine"

"Doctor Shervic"

Amanda rubbed her nose, an unconscious action when she found a topic disagreeable.

"Arrogant young doctor, I don't oppose his research but his manner is most obnoxious"

An image of Christine working alongside the doctor flashed into his mind, the image did not please him, and it was quickly discarded.

"Spock are you looking after yourself, you look a little thin"

"Mother I can assure you …." He halted his rationalization, locking eyes with the woman on the screen "I am well Mother" the smallest corner of his mouth turned upward into the slightest indentation of a grin.

"I love you my son"

Spock could see in his Amanda's eyes a response was required.

"As I do you Mother"

Spock's focus was suddenly diverted from the screen, the door to his cabin sliding open without request or permission.

"Captain?"

"Spock, no more avoiding me its time we talked"


	6. Chapter 6

"A request for Vulcan Spock?"

"Yes Captain"

Kirk glanced at the screen, noting Amanda fading face.

"You've been avoiding me for the past few days, running out of the meeting room for a 'technical emergency', one which I might add Scotty had sorted out, and now a request for Vulcan. Hell Spock we just left there"

"I am aware of that Captain, circumstances have altered, I require to return"

"Spock", Kirk relaxed into a nearby chair, sliding down into a casual slump. "Whats going on?"

"There is the possibility an action has been taken against a Federation officer, I believe that the matter should be fully investigated"

Kirk's sigh could not hide a building exasperation with his first officer. McCoy had spoken to him two days prior to relation to Spock's theory on Christine's change in behaviour. Rather than dancing around the topic he made the decision to just storm in headfirst.

"She's happy Spock, however or whatever happened on shore leave, Chris is happy"

"That is not the issue here"

"Yes Spock, that _**is**_ the issue and I am damn tired of you denying it" Kirk had risen in his seat, his voice firmer in addressing Spock.

"Captain, if an action has been taken against Nurse Chapel it must be addressed, I am unclear as to why you would not agree with this"

"Because Spock she is fine, she if functioning, better than ever. The only person who doesn't seem to be managing the situation is you – that's what the problem is!"

Spock stood during the conversation, turning his back on Kirk, his attention focussed on the small shelf above his bed.

"A crime may have been…"

"Why do you care if she doesn't love you any more?" Kirk questioned, refusing to entertain Spock's rationale of an infringement to Federation law. "You're off the hook, or is it some need you have to feel your human side, this unrequited love"

"Jim I would not insist upon Nurse Chapel's affections for my needs"

His voice had lowered considerably, Kirk stepped closer barely able to hear Spock's response.

"But you feel…" Kirk paused in consideration "a loss?"

Spock continued to concentrate upon the shelf, a row of small Vulcan fire pots in a coordinated line filled the space, from lightest shade of cinnamon to deepest vermillion. An absent pot in the line created a discordant sense of continuity misplaced.

"I feel, Jim" Spock turned to face his Captain, his voice now deeper, a barely contained growl "that an action has been taken that requires investigation"

The men stood eye to eye, neither willing to concede ground in a conversation that refused resolution. The room was in silence, though tension screamed between the two.

"Fine Spock, you want to go, _**fine!**_ You have the leave, a shuttle can be organised for your return to Vulcan. You have seven days then I expect your return to duties. Anyone else Spock and I would not even consider it"

Spock did not respond, merely recognised his Captain's concession with a slight nod of his head.

"I just damn well hope that you work out whatever is going on here, because I will not tolerate this on your return, is that clear Spock"

"Yes Captain"

-oo00oo-

Body bathed in sweat, squirming deeper into the sheets twisting around her naked form.

_Nails raked his sculptured chest, dragging down his skin wanting to hurt him, a trail of feint green left in their wake._

_He was perfect, all that she had wanted, and he wanted her – urgently. It wasn't love; it was lust pure and true._

_Flesh hot against hers, upon her, within her, responding to each demand with a throbbing command. Heat was rising between them, harder, faster, so close to pain yet perfect in pleasure._

_Large strong hands held her possessively tight. She would not be allowed to fall. _

_The moment building, ripples of unmitigated anticipation stimulating her core._

_Still faster, more, needing more of him, his face – she needed to see his face. _

_Refused to her, all else exposed, now, harder now surging forward._

_His face, gone, why…_

Her back arched, an inward gasp of uncontained joy escaping her lips.

Christine woke up.

-oo00oo-

Spock's eyes shot open, sitting cross-legged in his darkened room, naked to the waist. His hand ran the length of his chest, wet with sweat.

His hand followed four raw lacerations etched into his flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

Short notice departures from the shuttle bay were not unexpected upon the Enterprise, though the limited number that took place meant that systems were not as streamlined as the Captain would like. Needless to say – organised chaos was the sight Jim Kirk was greeted with as he entered the shuttle bay to say goodbye to Spock.

'I would have thought this would have been sorted by now", he grumbled loudly, stepping over cabling running from the bulkhead.

"Jim, the crew had about two hours notice, I'm surprised things are as far advanced as they are" McCoy walking behind him commented on the confusion. He had chosen to accompany the Captain; curious to see Spock after Kirk had recalled earlier events. "He really seems to be on some mission about this, I cant think that's its totally self motivated. He is an irritating son of a … but he's not malicious or self serving"

"I agree Bones, that's why I'm at a loss, it's not like him and for whatever reason he's not ready to talk about it"

"Ha, when is he ever"

Kirk slapped McCoy's arm "too true Bones, too true"

"So where is he?"

"Over there, talking to…hell …looks like he's talking to Christine"

"What!"

Both stopped walking dead in their tracks. Moving slightly out of sight they watched the interaction between the two.

"I feel like a kid in a playground", McCoy whispered from the side of his mouth.

"I feel like an idiot, but there's something I'm not getting, and I want to know what it is".

Since her return from Vulcan, Christine had taken to wearing her hair down. In a practical sense there was no logic that she could see, as it often caused more difficulties than convenience, however she seemed reluctant to return it to the elaborate poses of before.

She had found herself in the shuttle bay, flicking a particularly recalcitrantpiece of hair from her eyes.

"Nurse Chapel may I be of assistance?"

Christine had walked purposively from sickbay with only the shuttle bay in her mind as a final destination. She knew she needed to be there, not wanted but needed, though for the life of her she couldn't remember why.

"Mr Spock, no I don't think so – I'm just a bit, its silly, not sure why I am here" she was confused, and now with Spock's acknowledgement of her presence, embarrassed.

"I am sure there was a purpose Nurse, at times I too forget the original cause of action"

"I find that highly unlikely Mr Spock", her lips curved upward briefly, then concern overcame her "Mr Spock – what happened?"

Spock followed her eyes to his neck; small scratch marks, he had attempted to hide, had exposed themselves above his shirt.

"It is of no consequence Nurse, I believe the marks were self inflicted during the evening, perhaps during sleep. I have little memory of their origin. I do not, however, require medical attention"

"How weird I had a dream last night I..", remembering the content of the evening before, Christine quickly haltered her reminiscence of events.

"The shuttle appears to be ready" Spock broke her thoughts.

"I apologise, I have taken up your time Sir, for no reason"

"There is no need to apologise as no harm has been undertaken"

Christine lowered her head briefly, the errant hair falling again across her face. His hand instinctively moved upward, brushing it behind her ear. In action without thought she raised her own hand to touch the four exposed marks, placing a finger against each. He didn't move, his fingers lightly playing across her cheek. He stepped forward slightly, standing over her, causing her hand to press gently into his skin.

Both the Captain and Commanding Medical Officer leaned forward witnessing the scene before them.

"You don't see that often", McCoy commented, Kirk scratched his chin in response.

"Could we have missed something Bones?"

"Like what? Like you think something might a_ctually _be going on between those two?"

"It would explain Spock's behaviour"

"Jim the ships not that big, I think we would know if they were…well if they were… well you know"

"Yes, yes of course we would know, how could we not know?" The two continued to watch, choosing the appropriate time to interrupt.

A rush of red to her cheeks exposed Christine's realisation at her response.

"Oh Mr Spock, I really am sorry", she fumbled backwards, almost falling into the bulkhead.

"There is no harm" a lengthy pause followed, then a clearly considered response "Christine"

Her eyes widened, a memory, vague, ran before her, teasing her – like a child in a game.

"I…I must go Mr Spock" she backed away, though unable to remove her eyes from his. He watched her as she made her way to the doors. She turned only at the last moment to flee.

"Spock – all packed?" McCoy yelled across the floor.

The doors closed behind her, she heard nothing as she ran the length of the corridor, shorts pants of breath verging on hyperventilation.

_Why did she respond to her commanding officer like that?_

_What possessed him to call her by her first name?_

Her head pounded. It was wrong and yet the whole interaction with Spock felt intimately natural.

"This is impossible" she thought to herself between laboured breaths, "I barely know him".


	8. Chapter 8

Spock sat alone amongst the roses of his Mother's garden. He gently reached forward to touch each petal on a perfectly formed lavender rose "Christine's favorite" he murmured, _fleeting memories of the first time he…_

The evening had turned surprisingly cold, a hand knitted rug was wrapped around Spock's shoulders, quickly he turned to see the owner. Amanda was standing next to him, awash with maternal care. She was still at a loss as to his unscheduled arrival, though had made no comment, Spock would talk to her when he was ready.

"You were lost in thought"

"Momentarily distracted"

His gaze briefly returned to the flowers, before turning to his Mother as she spoke.

"I've managed to organize a time for you to meet Doctor Shervic at the Academy, there were some difficulties, but nothing that could not be negotiated" She smiled slightly, pleased that she could assist her son.

"I had not meant my request to cause problems"

"It isn't you, its that horrible man, he has an over felt sense of his own importance."

"Mother he is a respected scientist with acknowledged credentials"

"…And little to no social skills. I really do not understand Christine's wanting to have contact with him"; she bit her lip to stop her words. She had attempted to refrain from speaking the nurse's name, as it obviously caused discomfort to her son.

It had been two days since his arrival on the planet; little more had been uncovered in relation to Christine's activities. He had surmised that accessing the last places where she had been seen may provide further information as to her current state, though accessing the Academy had proved difficult, both on a physical and political front.

Current research, as explained by his Mother, attempting to alleviate the traditional mating rituals had stirred the normally placid Vulcan race into two distinct groups, those who honored tradition believing that to change the way of things would undermine the Vulcan society and cause decent into chaos, and those who felt that it was time to move forward to a new era. Though there had been no deliberate acts against the scientists involved or those who provided support, a tangible tension was felt across the Academy, filtering into the political agenda – explaining Sarek's absence.

"I had hoped you would be able to see your father whilst you were here, but he is busy with negotiations"

"Is there a risk that the research will be banned?" Spock was aware of the reasons that took his father from his home.

"The arguments for and against have now gone into a legal discussion, I don't understand, surely anything that stops people suffering such indignity" her eyes misted with tears of anger at the thought of Spock, not so long ago stripped of his reason.

"It is the way of things"

"It is _illogical!" _she snapped, and then laughed at her own use of the Vulcan's favorite phrase. Spock leaned imperceptibly towards his mother, her arms hugging him openly. In this quiet garden, away from the ship, and the politics of the planet it was only a son and mother who sat, uncensored in the care of the other.

00oo00

Spock had entered the Academy with the intention of going directly to see Shervic. Choosing to discard his traditional Federation uniform, Spock was dressed in simple black. Striking to those who saw him, he had hoped, unsuccessfully – that it would grant him a level of anonymity.

" I have been advised that Doctor Shervic is present at the Academy, I have an appointment"

"I have no record Commander Spock of that Doctor at the institution, your source of information must be incorrect"

"That is not possible, please review your directory"

If Vulcans were capable of rolling their eyes, then that action was undertaken in response to Spock's request.

"Commander", stated with a slight sneer "I am not required to check the directory for a Doctor whom is not registered"

The emptiness of the foyer echoed with the breaths of each man.

"SPOCK!" both heads turned sharply towards to the voice breaking the silence.

"You must be Spock, son of Amanda and Ambassador Sarek?"

"You are correct, I am, however at a loss"

"Doctor Shervic"

Spock raised his eyebrow quizzically, looking at the young man seated behind the desk. The Doctor continued, "I am technically not registered at the Academy, my research is such that it would not be a logical for my whereabouts to be publically known. You have not been deceived" he paused as the two walked away from the desk "The support of your parents has been of benefit to my ongoing work, it is out of respect that I allow you this time, though it is limited. I must insist that we talk and walk, as I must return to work"

"I will not require a great deal of your time Doctor, just some information as to your contact with a Federation Officer, Nurse Christine Chapel"

"Chapel? Yes she was here. Through here Spock, my lab is located on the lower level" each stepped inside the lift. Spock remained silent, he wished the Doctor to be focused when discussing Christine's actions during shore leave.

The walk to the lab was short, but awkward, it was clear by Shervic's actions that he was meeting Spock under duress. Entering the lab, Spock was surprised by the dark sparseness of the room. Spock noted a couple of dimly lit desks, and a glassed area, in complete darkness, at the rear.

"Spock, sit" the Doctor commanded

"I will stand Doctor. Nurse Chapel is reported to have attended the Academy during a recent shore leave, are you aware of this?"

"The biochemist, yes, she was here" The Doctor provided clipped responses of limited depth.

"The purpose of her visit?"

"Commander my understanding is that she was here during her shore leave, is it normal procedure for Starfleet officers to monitor staff during their private time?"

"These are special circumstances, where actions outside normal protocols is required"

"Indeed", Shervic considered the man before him, appearing to assess how determined Spock was for answers.

"I had written a paper some time ago theorizing on the possibility of influencing the drive of Vulcan mating rituals, she contacted me with comment and I agreed to meet. She had insight into the biochemical components that were relevant to the study. She was here for less than an hour. She did not provide information as to her intended pursuits on leaving"

Shervic resumed sitting at his desk, his attention drawn to the computer screen, and the lines of data printing across. At this moment, Spock considered his mother to be a most astute judge of character -the man truly was obnoxious.

"Was there anything else Spock?"

"No Doctor, I appreciate your…" his words cut short by a scream from the glassed room shrouded in black.

"Spock I insist you leave"

"The cry was one of pain Doctor, I will stay to assist" Shervic bristled but relented, grabbing a hypo from his desk. "Lights full', the room was suddenly ablaze. Spock could see the contents of the room, a man, alone. A Vulcan man, screaming, his body a canvas of deep green scratches, bruising and open wounds.

"What has occurred here Doctor?"

"Explanations after I have contained the specimen"

Shervic entered the room; the man appeared, frightened, cowering at his entry. Backing into a corner, the man began to whimper, falling to his knees before the Doctor, pathetically begging to be left alone. Shervic continued forward, applying the hypo then stepping back towards the door. The man was left, conscious and calm, rocking gently.

"Stage 3, obviously the chemical formulations were incorrect"

"Is he insane?"

"Technically no, he has an understanding of his actions, though holds no internal restraint to stop them. The chemical combinations have allowed for Pon Farr to pass without death, yet the result", he gestured towards the cell " is a life completely ruled by emotional needs and drives"

"He _will_ go mad", Spock whispered, watching the Vulcan pace from one end of the cell to the other, currently medicated his gait was slow and swaying. Large marks dented the walls, each the size of fists, indicating his action when not controlled.

"I would say that is the logical outcome to this current state" The Doctor responded from his desk, barely lifting his head to acknowledge Spock's interest in the man before him. Shervic was clear the object pacing was a casualty to his ongoing undertaking. The man had understood the risks and chosen them openly, there was no rationality to wasting concern on the outcome.

"These results must be completed by tomorrow morning, if there is nothing else then I must ask you to leave"

"I understand", Spock was disappointed, he could not suppress the feeling; it engulfed him from his gut seeping out into his skin. There was nowhere else to look for answers, he would return to the Enterprise, to Christine. She would smile at him with distant respect. Her responses would be shallow, no indication of the deeper truth that had existed between them.

Spock looked once more at the Vulcan pacing, _surely some capacity for reason still existed deep within, if not then all hope of freedom to choose was lost,_ he moved to leave.

_THUMP! _Against the glass.

A hand was pressed, open towards Spock. The man's eyes meeting his, tears falling down his cheeks, sobbing was heard. Confused Spock moved closer, an object was held, familiar to him.

A fine gold chain, with small engraved cross entwined about his fingers.

Spock felt sick, then consumed by a red anger than shot through each fiber of his body.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO HER!"

Shervic moved back from his desk, allowing some distance between he and Spock.

"Perhaps I should explain…."


	9. Chapter 9

00oo00

_An explanation chapter – not the best, written in haste - apologies_

00oo00

"The chain… it belongs to Christine Chapel", Spock stated barely containing a confusion wrapped tightly in anger aimed towards the Doctor. Refusing to sit, his body tense, he stood opposite demanding answers.

"Well observed Spock"

"Doctor, a direct answer would facilitate this conversation. The chain, how did it come to be in _his_ possession?"

"An error in judgment on my part"

"_Doctor_", his patience paper thin, leaning forward, fists flexing "I have asked you directly, you have avoided a clear response. These actions could be considered crimes against the Federation, I _strongly_ recommend that a full explanation is provided immediately!"

"My obscurity is in part out of respect for Nurse Chapel. My understanding from the conversation that I held with her was that knowledge of her attendance at the Academy would not be public, however as it appears to have become so, I will provide you with what you request"

Shervic repositioned himself in his chair, allowing time to formulate his response.

"As stated the nurse attended after contacting me in relation to my studies. This was her initiative. Her time here, as I have stated, was short. What I have omitted was that it was not without incident". At this he took a brief inward breath "as you have observed the specimen can present in pain. I had left the room temporarily to attend to another matter, in my absence…"

Spock silently put the jigsaw together in his mind, developing a picture, burning bile began to seep into his throat. "Christine went into the cell…"

"I believe she thought she could administer medical aid to the subject" Shervic continued "There is a reason he remains contained and medicated, he possesses no restraint, he is cognizant with no boundary", Shervic's fell into a matter of fact tone, as if reading from a text book "In fact it is extremely interesting to observe a sentient being whose actions are with knowledge however no ability to stop. Able to recognize moral transgressions yet no capacity to control them "

Spock was no longer looking at the Doctor. His eyes were transfixed to the wall behind. Images of the worst horror ran through his mind.

"There were no injuries on her return"

"The attack against her body, was superficial – such injuries, as you will be aware, are reasonably easy to medically treat. It was her mind where the violation was suffered, a forced meld to a prepared mind can have untold damage, to an unprepared mind, unaccustomed, the results are devastating. Had I not intervened she would not have survived, at least on a functioning level"

"You removed her memories of the incident"

"Indeed, however given the brutal nature of the attack I was required to go much deeper into her psyche than I would have preferred" Shervic again repositioned himself, placing his fingers before his lips. His eyes now bore into Spock "To that ends, I am curious to know how you were able to conceal your relationship with the nurse for such an extended period of time"

"What?" Spock's eyes moved from the wall to meet with Shervic's

"Soon after the death of….what was the man's name…Korby?, yes, soon after the death of Korby, it began. It was an intense situation, some memories she fought to retain. Yet in all that time you refused to bond, apologizing on a number of occasions. If memory serves accurately – or should I say if Christine's memory serves accurately"

Spock's mind was reeling, not only had he uncovered the vile truth to Christine's altered condition, their relationship, so long maintained in private was now a public affair.

"I was bonded to T'Pring .. and other", Spock spoke now with barely conscious thought, his words trailing off as he collapsed into a chair behind him.

"I have read of the relationships formed upon Starships, amongst crew members" Shervic spoke with more confidence "I can imagine it required some level of diversion and deception on both your parts. I am surprised, if that is the accurate word, that the relationship was not discovered. It is perhaps the duplicitous nature of the affair, which assisted in the reorganization of her thoughts. Those and the lack of bonding, indeed had you bonded it would have been impossible. Her mind did, however, suggest that others were aware, the Platonians for one, choosing her for you to mate, and one name..Sargon?"

Spock listened, unable to take any other action at this time as Shervic talked through a list of events. Had his Captain or McCoy been willing to see the truth, the situation between the nurse and first officer would have been long recognized.

"I was required to remove your _entire_ history, for her own sanity you understand. There was too much internal cross referencing in her mind between yourself and the Vulcan specimen". Shervic was now standing, he sensed a power imbalance, the Enterprise officer, slumped and defeated before him.

Spock did understand, it was logical; it was in the best interests of Christine. Spock rose from his chair and approached the Doctor.

His fist connected without effort to the Doctor's chin, a red haze of loss and anger directed his action. His breath short, he grabbed the sides of the desk to stop a primal urge to beat the man before him. This man had ripped from him the glimmers of happiness he had held within his hands.

"I should have expected such a response from a _half breed_", the Doctor spat the last words, his concealed prejudices now in full view. Slowly regaining his footing from landing against the wall, he stood to face Spock.

"Your emotions Spock, remember Vulcans do not indulge in such base displays"

"You will be subject to the _**FULL**_ extent of Federation Law", Spock, reigned back his fury, articulating his words with clear deliberation.

"I think not, if the nurse, whom you appear to hold in regard, has her memories restored there is a ninety eight percent probability of insanity. Given what I believe to the be the truth of the relationship, your _human_ side is not going to allow that to happen"

It was true, he could not risk Christine losing her brilliant mind, the mind that had entranced him from the start. Her mind, her courage and strength, all could be lost.

"The chain, it does not belong here"

Shervic nodded slightly in Spock's direction, agreeing silently to obtain it. The male behind the glass had been watching throughout the interchange, sadness overwhelming him. Shervic snatched the chain from his grip, the male whimpered but did not object.

"In all honesty I still do not understand your unwillingness to bond with her, the link you had formed without the formal agreement was strong", he handed Spock the chain, indicating as he did so the scratching seen above Spock's shirt. "You will find that they match those on the subject, self inflicted I assume, during your meditations. It is likely you were reenacting her subconscious thoughts, thoughts, which I remind you, if they surface in real time will cause irreparable damage"

There was no way to deny his feeling; he hated the man before him, with a deep loathing that no mental calm could absolve. The rationale behind silence on the matter was, however, without fault.

"Until our paths cross again Commander"

"Not only do I find that an unlikely prospect Doctor, but a completely undesirable one"

Shervic watched as the officer left his room, he was confident that he would not return.

"Was his curiosity sated?" a voice leeched from the doorway, hidden in the darkness. Shervic turned to face the new entity within the room.

"For now, but for two who are not bonded an unusually strong connection exists. There is barely ten percent chance of her memories being resurrected, however Spock is known for his illogical ability to succeed against odds"

"True, he may prove a considerable problem to our plans, under no circumstances can Chapel and Spock be allowed to bond, we have been fortunate that we were provided with this opportunity to alter the matter"

Shervic wiped a small line of blood running from his lip, responding to the figure standing before him "Indeed, Chapel's request to assist with my research allowed for preventative action to be undertaken. It was not difficult to alter circumstances slightly so as not to lie out rightly to him. She did after all enter the cell"

"However it was on your request, you would know the outcome of such an action"

Shervic turned surprised that his devious act had been uncovered by his co conspirator "Indeed she had proved far more capable than expected for a human, no others have been able to identify the misdirection in relation to this research, except perhaps for one". He tipped his head towards the glassed area.

"The research will soon be ceased, there is enough unrest at the Embassy that even Sarek cannot settle it. Vulcans will not allow continued harm to occur to their own, in the _hope _of change. It would not be logical. Once this matter has been put to rest a focus can begin on the purification of the species. A way to stop the abomination of Human / Vulcan bonding of which Spock is the most noted product. There is no other choose a Vulcan mate – his influence is too great to allow him to do otherwise"

"He will return to the Enterprise, the risk of her memory returning remains"

"The matter is in hand Shervic, complete your part in this plan, I will manage the next stage"

"Agreed Sir"


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't understand why we need to have another Doctor on board"

"Why Bones, feeling insecure?"

"Very funny Jim, what's the story anyway?"

"Direct orders through Starfleet, a request from the Vulcan Embassy – who am I to question, I'm just a lowly Starfleet captain"

"A lowly! ...Humph!, something's amiss that's all I'm saying. I can feel it in my bones"

"Not very scientific Doctor"

"But very accurate Captain"

The two strode towards the transporter room, McCoy grumbling along the way.

The gentle glimmer of the transporter greeted them.

"Just in time", Kirk smiled, placing a reassuring hand on McCoy's shoulder. "Bones, seriously how bad can it be, he's only here for a few months to observe. You probably won't even notice that he's here"

"I'll notice", he muttered, his protests missed by Kirk who had moved forward to welcome the new member of the crew.

Jim Kirk was a consummate professional, calm and unflappable in the face of danger. Jim Kirk was the pride of Starfleet. Jim Kirk was all of these things, however at this moment he was experiencing chills brought on by an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kirk extended his hand to shake the Vulcan Doctor's hand; it was declined with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Captain Kirk?"

"Yes Doctor Sho'Katlan, welcome aboard the Starship Enterprise. I will organize to have your bags taken to your quarters. Do you wish to take time to relax prior to a tour of the ship"?

"I do not require time to _relax _as you suggest, Vulcans do not weary like humans. My preference is to be taken immediately to your medical facilities to familiarize myself with the workings and staff"

"As you wish Doctor", Kirk quickly stepped into his formalized responses, feeling no warmth from the man before him. "Ensign, please show Doctor Sho'Katlan to sickbay. I will follow once I have addressed a matter with engineering"

"Of course Captain"

The Vulcan turned sharply, his long black cloak flicking Kirk on his exit.

"You know Bones, your previous assessment may not have been scientific, but it was definitely accurate – I cant put my finger on it, but I don't trust that guy"

"He's certainly not the friendly happy go lucky type of Vulcan we have come to love"

Kirk failed to contain his laugh, which he was sure his new guest would not approve.

00oo00

"Nurse Chapel" Spock approached the nurse, noticing her lips pressed gently upon her cup of steaming tea as he did so; she turned her face upward to greet him.

"Mr. Spock, how can I help you?" a sweet smile of distance and care

"I…" so many years lost, he was conscious of walking this path slowly. "On my recent return to Vulcan I had time to spend with my mother"

"That's lovely Mr. Spock, thank you for sharing that with me", her brows knitted in confusion, she lowered her eyes to resume her tea.

"Ch… Nurse…I will not take a lot of your time. My mother remembered your assistance with my father during our mission to Babel"

"Babel?" Christine wiped her eyes as a memory teased her "yes, I…I remember, some time ago"

"Yes.. She asked me to give you this" _Vulcans choose not to lie_, he repeated under his breath, _which is not to say they cant_. He held a small red firepot, carefully engraved.

"Oh..Mr Spock its beautiful", _her smile_, he thought, _was beyond the beauty he held in his_ _hand _"I had one like this, yes in my room….I… broke it", her voice cracked slightly, tainted with confused sadness.

"Then this will serve as a replacement, if you are agreeable to accepting it"

"Of course Mr. Spock, I would not want to offend your mother"

He stood, perhaps longer than polite, watching her watch him, his eyes lingering upon her features.

"Nurse Chapel?"

A sharp tone broke their mutual gaze, a figure had appeared, as if from the shadows, silent in his approach.

"Yes, Doctor Sho'Katlan I had heard of your arrival, welcome aboard the Enterprise" Christine remained seated, as she addressed the Doctor.

"You were not present at the induction. I am interested in your biochemical studies"

Christine's mouth opened to answer, words were stolen from her lips.

"Nurse Chapel is on her break, she is not available to assist you at this time"

"And you are?"

"First Officer Spock"

"Officer Spock, your name is familiar" Sho'Katlan, dismissed him with a single sentence returning to Christine.

"Nurse, I was directing my comments to you, I would be interested in your studies, at time convenient" he paused, his voice lowering to a sneer "to you, of course"

Christine felt affronted on behalf of Spock; her response was as direct as the comment that had been made.

"First Officer Spock is correct, I am on my break. I return to shift at 0800, we can discuss my research at that time".

The Doctor remained standing with Spock and Christine, though no further comment was forwarded. Christine shuffled uncomfortably in her chair; apparently neither man intended to walk away. She looked up between them, realizing that Vulcans were more that capable of being still in the company of each other without he hampered by human concerns of awkward silences.

She sipped her tea, lowering her eyes a little into the cup.

A hand upon her shoulder broke the slow building tension emanating from around the table.

"Chris, you've met the good Doctor"

Sho'Katlan raised his eyebrow at the Captain's remark, though remained standing his ground inches from Spock.

'Yes, I have" her eyes pleaded with Kirk to save her from what was developing as a particularly unpleasant moment.

"Good good, sorry to interrupt but was wondering if you could help Uhura for a moment, she's stuck on ….. something"

"Of course Captain, immediately – excuse me Doctor, Mr Spock" She quickly moved from the table, lightly brushing Kirk's arm with her hand in a sign of thanks.

The moment broken Sho'Katlan straightened his shoulders and walked away, speaking no further to either the Captain or Spock.

"I do not like him", Spock's tone more than his words shocked Kirk.

"This appears to be one subject you and Bones agree on, though I'm surprised at your willingness to be so vocal about it"

Spock continued to watch Sho'Katlan leave.

"Spock, hello, your Captain speaking"

"Captain apologies" Spock moved his body to face Kirk "I have not been myself, I will address the situation as a matter of urgency"

"Spock, wait, as your Captain I expect you to resolve whatever it is that is distracting you, as your friend I want to help where I can"

Spock appeared to consider Kirk's words, lowering his mouth to pointed fingertips before him.

"I will make every effort for resolution Captain", then pausing he added "and will seek your counsel as my friend when needed" there was no malice in his words, rather a genuine statement of intention. Kirk took Spock's arm in his hand, squeezing briefly; he smiled "enough said".

As Kirk walked away, Spock's gaze again turned to the door where Doctor Sho'Katlan had exited.

00oo00

Sleep so elusive over the past weeks had come to embrace her. Wrapped in its warmth, her fading thoughts before drifting into the dream world was of the small flame pot, positioned upon her shelf. The room seemed balanced with its return. The tiny flame encouraging her to relax initially jumping periodically over the edge to peek at her, now settled into a slow and steady burn.

The time within her mind had been a dark and lonely place; violent moments of intense passion and pain had merged to where she could not distinguish between the two. She would be in the throes frenzied sex with her faceless lover, who turned cold and hateful. She would often wake, sweaty, exhausted. She had come to fear sleep; avoiding the night as best she could with medical reports and research.

Tonight was different, tonight she was safe curled within her bed _His_ arms were about her. She felt them strong, refusing to let her fall into the darkness. Pressed firmly against her back, _His_ chestfelt warm. She slept, deeply without dreams, a smile upon her lips.

00oo00

Sho'Katlan oozed past Christine's door, slipping quickly into the corners knowing his presence would be queried. He would meet with her tomorrow; all would be put in place. He would succeed, it was not only logical, it was necessary, he would not be allowed to return alive if he failed.

Christine pulled her sheets tighter as a chill ran over her body.


	11. Chapter 11

It was difficult to admit, however even he could not deny a sense of satisfaction with the sleek simplicity of the plan.

He had managed to secure low level security access, allowing him privacy to undertake "personal" research. Sitting alone in the lab, he perused the items before him. It had not taken long to obtain the required elements; each individually requested had not raised curiosity.

Sho'Katlan held the tube before him, filled with a thick clear viscous substance, he watched as it slid from one end of the tube to the other.

_So simple _he almost smiled. Taking a swab he covered the tip with contents of the tube, then applied it to small section of the table, previously prepared. The matter dried upon contact, leaving no evidence of its application. He proceeded to place a morsel of food remaining from his meal, just within the zone of substance. Removing a lab rat from its cage, he allowed himself a fleeting moment to appreciate the tiny life before him, trusting, unaware, the creature sniffed curiously at his fingers as he placed it upon the table. The scent of food quickly distracted the animal as it ran towards its reward, over the contaminated section. Part way to its destination, it slowed, appeared fearful, stumbled and fell, within seconds its life was ended.

Sho'Katlan lifted the creature by the tail the _needs of the many_ he sneered inwardly a distorted view of The Father's teachings _outweighs the needs of the one _flicking the rodent to a nearby disposal bin, he removed the residue, and all other evidence of his actions.

00oo00

The rec room was crowded, even Kirk was finding it difficult to locate a table. At the point of giving up his eye caught Doctor McCoy waving his warm about above the mass.

'What is going on?" Kirk exclaimed on arriving at the table, "its madness, people are everywhere".

"Riley has organised some sort of talent show", McCoy pulled Kirk to the seat next to him. "It's been the talk of the past few days around the ship, how can you not have heard"

"The Captain is always the last to know, who approved it?"

"I believe your First Officer gave the go ahead"

"Spock?" Kirk turned to his second in command who had been sitting silently to the side, absorbing the atmosphere.

"Lt Riley came to me to request permission, as you were engaged in diplomatic discussions with the Vulcan Embassy and Doctor Sho'Katlan" both Kirk and McCoy rolled their eyes at his name "I took it upon myself to approve the event. The premise of a talent show amongst the crew appeared to have merit given the length of the most recent mission, and lack of recreational time. Of course I am not hindered by long periods of work in the absence of leisure time, however it does appear to affect the crew. I did not believe there would be an issue"

"None at all Mr Spock, just surprised that you were ok with it, but then you never cease to amaze me" Spock nodded towards his Captain, perhaps containing the slightest upturn of his mouth as he returned his gaze to the crowd.

"Well someone seems happier" McCoy leaned into Kirk "Vulcan must have agreed with him"

"Whatever happened he's stopped with the whole 'Christine had her memory erased' saga, and seems to have settled, I'm just letting it sit for awhile"

At that point, the topic of discussion was jostling past the group, attempting to display an element of grace as people vied for viewing positions about the room. McCoy noticing her smiled, shrugging his shoulders apologetically for the lack of space at their table. She acknowledged him with an affectionate wink, starting to mouth that she going towards Rand and Uhura when she was unceremoniously shoved from behind. A young ensign spun around, panicking on realising whom he had knocked. His obvious nervousness doubled by the fact that the Head Nurse had landed in the lap of the First Officer.

"Shit!"

"Ensign!"

"Sorry Sir I was in a hurry"

Christine stayed within Spock's grasp. He had moved at the moment of her fall so that she had been cushioned from any harm. His arm encircled her, his hand resting upon her stomach.

"I'm fine" she realised that the Ensign was likely to go into meltdown as the triad of seniority glared at him, smoothing the waters she stated "It's so busy in here, and I am a bit clumsy"

Kirk continued to eye the young officer, with no intention of taking the matter further, he still wished to make him squirm, just a little. "Very well, Nurse Chapel appears unharmed, I suggest you slow down in the near future"

"Yes Sir, Sirs, Doctor, Nurse"" getting himself increasingly flustered he finally ran off into the crowd.

Christine went to stand, noticing a slight resistance from Spock, his grip, not hard but firm upon her appeared reluctant to let go. "I really am fine Sir" she reassured him. An intimacy emanated between the two, both Kirk and McCoy felt it. Within a crowded room they suddenly felt as if they were imposing – Christine remained watching Spock, as his eyes remained fixated upon hers.

Kirk only then noticed that Christine was out of uniform, wearing a long blue sheath dress, split to her thighs. The neckline plunged to mid chest, revealing a promise of seductive enticements. A shimmer of silver glitter played upon her skin, accentuating any move of her body.

"I don't think that's regulation", Kirk broke the moment with a statement of obviousness.

She blushed briefly, breathed deeply, and then declared her intention to perform in the talent evening. On completion of her statement she quickly turned to McCoy to silence any comment.

"Well good for you Chris"

Kirk kicked McCoy under the table to turn his attention from the two.

"Mr Spock", she repeated, "I have to go" she had lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

His grip loosened upon her, however did not entirely release, subtly running his hand from her stomach across her body, allowing her freedom to stand. She leant in to regain her footing, leaning her face towards his neck so that her breath blew across his skin, her cheek so close to his that both felt the heat increase between them. He held her by each elbow as she stood, allowing his eyes to loiter upon the flesh exposed before him.

"I hope you cheer for me", she exclaimed over her shoulder to the three as she moved away from the group.

Kirk watched as she walked away.

"She is a _fine _nurse", he advised to no one in particular, appreciating the physicality of Chapel. Looking towards Spock he grinned "Spock, you have glitter on your face". Kirk smiled, McCoy snickered as Spock discreetly wiped the residue away.

00oo00

"The parasites swarm through the ship, their minds a swirl of constant need"

Sho'Katlan sat before the computer, his conversation low, his voice strangely pained.

"Have you ensured the security of this communication" A voice emanated from the screen, the face obscured.

"I have reconfigured the transmission lines, there is less than 1% likelihood of discovery"

"Progress?"

"There is no indication that the relationship between Spock and Chapel was known. Given what I see to be the indiscrete nature of humans, and their apparent overwhelming need to discuss every, and all, moments of their lives I find the deception inconceivable, however again against expected odds it appears the Spock has managed to maintain secrecy.

"What is the current status?"

"The nurse still appears ignorant to past events, however Spock is regularly present in the medical area. I am unable to assess if there is any resurgence of memory, though logic would dictate that his constant presence must impact"

"Then the next stage is inevitable"

"Preliminary testing has proved positive, it is now a matter of timing. Has Shervic's participation in matters reached successful conclusion?"

"The Embassy has ceased studies into the control of Pon Farr, the risk was deemed too high. The subjects descent into madness ensured the cessation of studies"

"To actively destroy the mind of a pure Vulcan, though logical for the process" he hesitated "disturbs me"

"Perhaps your time amongst the humans is affecting you Sho'Katlan, should we end this mission now?"

"No Ambassador, eliminating the likelihood of individual choice, and thus assuring the continued purity of the Vulcan race is the true way of Surak's teachings I am sure. Pure logic and blood is the correct path"

"There are those who do not share our view"

"They do not truly understand how close we are to descending back to barbarism with the contamination of mixed blood. If Vulcan is to survive it must be made strong"

"Then we are agreed Sho'Katlan, the intervention as discussed will go ahead"

"Yes Ambassador – we are agreed"

00oo00

The ovation was deafening, the room erupting in cheers, claps and hoots demanding more. Christine was radiant, standing to the left of Nyota and Janice. The trio had preformed a rendition of an ancient Earth song, each woman taking a lead, ending with the voices intermingling to reach a height beyond that of the individual. People had been moved to tears.

"Hell Bones did you realise you had a song bird on staff"

"No idea!, I knew Nyota could hold a tune, but that was amazing!"

The three women were attempting to move through the crowd, the applause continued with each person within the room, crushing forward to congratulate. Kirk could see that the well-meant enthusiasm of the crowd as becoming intrusive.

"Officers I think its time to intervene"

Three men, three women, they moved to interrupt the throng – Spock deftly cutting before McCoy to reach Christine first. Kirk reached over, grabbing Uhura by the hand, she gratefully accepted and was led from the crowd. McCoy pulled Rand to him, nodding to the door she willingly followed. Spock clasped Christine's waist "I will escort you out", he leant closely into her ear, she quickly turned, her face fractions from his "yes please" she gasped.

Almost scooping her from the floor he half carried her to the door, it was only once outside in the calm of the corridor did they speak again.

"Madness!" she exclaimed, leaning against the wall "What happened in there?"

"I believe that the performance exceeded expectations, an emotional response was perhaps inevitable"

"Emotional maybe, but that was out of control and….damn!" Christine looked down to her dress, it had been ripped in the melee, her skin – and obvious lack of underwear – now for public viewing. "I love this dress" She continued to fuss over the garment, momentarily forgetting Spock standing before her. "This is going to be really hard to fix"

In response Spock removed his command shirt, handing it without comment to her, leaving him standing in his standard issue tight black undershirt.

"Are you trying to protect my modesty Mr Spock?" she jokingly commented.

"Yes" was the simple response.

"I can't take that from you" she replied, accidently dropped part of the dress in the process, revealing most of her hip and part of the soft curve of the underside of her breast "then again maybe I can"

Reaching across to take the garment a memory ran at her like a bull. A beach, chilled breeze, a man, standing over her, caring for her, kissing her, wrapping her in his shirt. Nausea flooded over her body, she gagged.

"Spock?...what?" searing pain shredded her body into strips of recognition. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, reaching for him she yelled "I….I can't – DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU FROM ME!" her hands grabbed his arms as she fell.


	12. Chapter 12

To anyone reading – apologies in advance.

The chapter is long and jumps around a bit, I hope it makes some sort of sense. I was a bit stuck so there are a few ideas all thrown in. I will rewrite at some stage, but just needed to get it out of my head for awhile : )

00oo00

Four hours had past. Four hours, seventeen minutes and thirty-two seconds, during which time logic had drained from his mind, sapping his sense of an ordered world.

She had fallen into his arms, overwhelmed with the rush of memories invading every pore of her body. She had fallen unconscious, her mind's way of attempting to preserve some small part of her sanity. His actions between her screaming eyes and arrival at sickbay were a muted blur. McCoy had later relayed his surprise at Spock's arrival at the door, voice raised commanding action and single minded attention to the nurse, his refusal to leave her side and then his silence, openly holding her hand though he was asked more than once to step away.

He now stood, as he had done for the past hours, by her side unmoving, unresponsive.

"I think we have both been idiots" McCoy rubbed his chin, watching Spock from his office, Kirk seated before him. "He's in panic mode, the Vulcan equivalent to freaking out"

"But Bones, how, how could we have missed it? I thought I knew Spock"

"You and me both Jim, but look at him. I've tried to move him now a couple of times, I swear I thought he was going to break my neck"

"Well, I've had enough, he's talking and he's talking now whether he likes it or not" Kirk straightened from his seat, striding from the office to Spock.

He had never seen him be so still, almost peaceful as he stood vigil by her bedside.

"Spock"

No response

"_Spock!"_

"Captain", acknowledgement without turning, he remained staring at Christine.

"We need to talk"

"Now is not an appropriate time Captain"

"Spock, this isn't a request, it's a direction. Nurse Chapel is sedated and monitored, we will be notified if there is a change to her condition"

At this he turned to meet the eyes of his Captain.

"I cannot go far"

"I understand, well actually I don't, but anyway … McCoy's office will suffice"

He slowly removed his hand from hers, a slight imprint of his grip left upon her skin.

"Doctor", Kirk called across the floor. Sho'Katlan raised his face from the computer where had had been positioned for the past two hours. "First Officer Spock and myself will be in conference, interrupt if there are any changes to Nurse Chapel's condition"

"Of course Captain" he moved closer to the body lying still, the gentle rhythmic rise of her chest and accompanying electronic beep the only indication of life. Sho'Katlan fingered the glass tube within his pocket. Without their interfering vigil his actions could be undertaken with little chance of discovery.

He watched both men leave then turned to Chapel. Unlike the lab rat, before him lay a sentient being, a being of value. His finger ran along the vial, pausing in his actions. There was no immediate risk, the nurse was heavily sedated and as he was not obliged to follow the schedules of the Enterprise crew he could remain in sickbay for as long as he wished, allowing him access to her at any time. The plan was in motion and must be followed through, however the timing of the execution would sit with him.

00oo00

Spock sat, unfocussed, his mind still beside Christine.

"Do you want me to leave?" to Spock, McCoy's voice was distant, as if at the end of deep cave.

"No, your presence is appropriate and welcome"

Kirk hovered behind Spock, placing a hand upon his shoulder "I think its time you told us what exactly is going on"

"What is going on Captain", his shoulders slumped, his hands raised to briefly cover is face "Is that Christine Chapel and I have been ... involved for some time"

McCoy fell back into a chair, Kirk gulped, leaning against the edge of the table "go on"

Both men drifted into a background beyond Spock's conscious recognition, fading into shades of grey as Spock's recollection forged forward in full colour.

00oo00

"Approximately two months and three weeks after the death of Doctor Korby, I discovered Nurse Chapel alone, sitting the in the botanical area …

"_Nurse Chapel I did not notice you here, I will not disturb you"_

"_You are not a disturbance Mr Spock, I was lost in my thoughts – actually I would appreciate a distraction"_

"_Lavender roses", Spock commented "extremely rare, my mother has attempted to grow them on Vulcan with varying degrees of success"_

"_Roses on Vulcan, how wonderful", _

"_My Father believes the action to be without logic as the hours required to tend to them does not balance with the length at which they exist, the climate is far too harsh"_

"_And yet your Mother persists, its either the human predilection towards hope, or just plain stubbornness"_

"_I believe my father would agree on the second observation"_

_Christine's face burst into a wide smile. "Thank you Mr Spock, it seems like ages since I smiled. I think I would like to see these improbable and stubborn flowers in your Mother's garden one day" _

_Something in Spock shifted, he suddenly also held a wish for Christine to see the plants. _

"_I am sorry for your loss Nurse Chapel"_

_Her hand lowered slightly, her eyes returning to the rose "I'm sorry too Mr Spock, partly for the loss of Roger – but mostly the loss of who I thought he was. He was going to save me, which was the plan – brilliant researcher, young bride following in his footsteps. I realise now, seeing what he was willing to become, that I would not have been happy with him. He would never have allowed me to be …. Well me. I am sad at the loss of a life, but I am sadder at realising that I was someone who wanted that life and would have accepted it without question. I'm not sure where that leaves me", her voice had trailed off, the discussion being held more with herself than with Spock, she physically jolted when he responded. _

"_It leaves you, Nurse Chapel with opportunities"_

"_Yes it does Mr Spock, succinctly and logically stated" her grin had returned. She clambered back to her feet from the ground, handing Spock the rose she held in her hand. "My shift is about to start, thankyou Mr Spock" _

And with that simple act Christine left.

"It began from that day, I attempted to suppress what was emerging, it was not logical, not possible and yet like my Mother's stubbornness with her flowers the …. feelings I held for Christine could not be quashed"

"Spock you never spoke of it"

"Captain… Jim, how could I speak of what I could not understand? I meditated upon the subject, resolved to maintain distance"

"That's why you acted like such a horses ass to her?"

"Bones!"

"I do not fully understand Dr McCoy's comment, but sense his less than articulate meaning, I believe he has accurately summarised the situation"

Kirk and McCoy were now sitting directly opposite Spock. It was clear he was struggling with his confession, his gaze occasionally returning to the nurse lying peacefully in the bed. Neither man was sure as to how to continue, though it was clear that Spock was unlikely to offer information without prompting.

"So ummm Spock", McCoy uncomfortably paused "have you, I mean are you and Chris well"

"Doctor?"

"I think Bones is asking if you are _intimate, _I mean if you were it would explain your recent behaviour, your insistence about her memory", both officers leaned slightly forward. Spock sat back, a pale shade of green emanating from the top of his shirt to the bottom of his cheek. He lowered his eyes, tapping his lips with his fingertips.

"Yes, we were" he corrected himself "are intimate, however" sensing his Captain's next question he continued " but we are not bonded"

"Oh" the mutual response given in stereo, as their thoughts attempted to make sense of the information provided.

Spock provided generalised details to their queries, unwilling to reveal, at this stage, the full expanse of his experience.

_He had watched her swim out from the shore. Sitting upon the sand, he had attempted to argue the illogic of swimming at evening, especially as a chill had started to creep along the beach. She had flicked her head back at him, smiling in a way that caused his stomach to tighten, her hair, loose caught by the slight breeze. _

"_Spock swimming in a cold sea is refreshing, embrace the moment", with that she had laughed then dived into the ocean. _

_He shook his head, though he could not bring himself to admonish her. He waited for her moment to pass. _

"_Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness that is so cold" _

_Spock stood to greet her, handing her his shirt._

"_You'll freeze"_

"_Unlikely Christine"_

"_Ha", she stretched up and kissed him upon his cheek _

_Weeks of working together, had drifted into months where a chaste flirtatious relationship had developed, initially one sided she had decided she was tired of being the obliging passive participant in her own life. Christine had taken a risk one late night in the research lab. She had kissed him, boldly; he had backed away, apologised repeatedly and promptly removed himself from the room. As she was submitting forms for transfer a hand had pressed over hers, stopping the action. _

"_Nurse Chapel I am unsure your action was appropriate"_

"_I know Mr Spock, I'm sorry…I" her words had been taken by his lips. The kiss had lingered for days afterwards._

_They had agreed that the relationship would remain secret from their colleagues, too early and too "strange" had been her words, though she had giggled when saying it. Spock had found the ruse difficult yet manageable. _

_Organising shore leave together had only raised head shaking concern from McCoy, worried that his chief nurse was throwing away any chance at happiness pursuing the unobtainable first officer. In all honesty she was enjoying the intrigue of her new situation, and secretly regretted that one day it would become public to the world. _

"_The room is beautiful Spock, I can't believe you organised this"_

"_You cannot believe I appreciate beauty, or that I am capable of organising a room. May I remind you Nurse Chapel that as First Officer of the…"_

"_Come here you gorgeous Vulcan and just shut up"_

"_As First Officer I am capable of following command"_

_He moved towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand "I wish to…"_

"_No Spock I'm …I'm not ready to bond with you"_

_His hand fell away from her face; turning his back he walked a short distance from the bed. _

"_Are you sulking?"_

"_Vulcans do not sulk Christine, but Vulcans can become confused. We have been in a close relationship for a long period of time and yet you still deny me this"_

"_Spock" she swung her legs to hang over the side resting her face in her hands. "I already feel you when you are on expeditions, it freaks me out every time you go planet side. I've already lost someone and for whatever he was as a man, he was significant to me and losing him hurt….a lot, I'm not ready for that again. Besides I'm not sure your family would approve"_

"_Christine my father..."_

"_Is married to a human yes, but was married to a Vulcan prior to that. Spock I'm not naive. As the son of Sarek returning to bond with a full Vulcan would be seen, politically, as the most envious action, I'm sure T'Pau would agree"_

_Christine leaned forward, reaching under Spock's smooth silken shirt, her fingers dancing along his spine. Spock failed to move, though his muscles relaxed at her touch._

"_If you stay angry we waste a beautiful room and this opportunity to….hmmm…explore strange new worlds, and particularly for you to boldly go where few have gone before"_

_Slowly turning, eyebrow raised, Spock leant down towards her placing each hand slightly under her shoulders. Lifting her effortlessly he threw her firmly upon the bed. Bouncing upon the cushions, her gown fell open revealing intricately embroidered bra and pants. "This is what I can offer you, for now, you have to decide it this is enough"_

Spock began to refocus on the occupants of the office; he had made a decision that night, and each day, night after that.

There was silence, broken after an extended period of time.

"Well you think you know people", McCoy eased to his feet, looking out through the glass to his chief nurse "she never said a word"

"Christine is a person of the highest integrity, she would not have revealed our relationship"

Kirk moved beside Spock, again he placed his hand upon his arm. "This will remain between the people in this room Spock, out of respect to you and Christine, though your behaviour has already raised questions"

Spock considered the two men before him, he trusted both with his life and now he trusted them with the life of the person whom he held responsible for giving him a sense of wonderment.

"There is more you should know" their attention returned to Spock as he relayed recent events from Vulcan.

00oo00

Sho'Katlan could hear the gentle murmur of discussion between the three men, though was unable distinguish actual words spoken. The intensity in the room led him to deduce that Spock had chosen to reveal his relationship with the nurse. The luxury of time was fast slipping from him. He gripped the tube pulling it from his jacket pocket.

"Doctor Sho'Katlan" the voice resonated from the wall com

Briefly considering ignoring the request it repeated "Doctor Sho'Katlan call from Vulcan. Priority"

"Doctor Sho'Katlan present, please page through to my private quarters I will take the call there"

"Yes Sir"

Uhura patched through the call as requested, noticing a slight alteration in transmission frequencies "Odd – I didn't do that" concerned a communication malfunction have occurred she began to investigate the glitch further.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Explosions of colour, sound and smell erupted around her. Dream shrapnel blasted her mind. The pain tore through her psych, images demanding attention from every side.

Roger was there, waving, and then drifting apart, she ran to him, to hold him to put the pieces together. She reached, but missed, each attempt more frustrating than the last. The futility of her action ate at her stomach creating apain of unfathomable depth. A hand upon her quelled the pain, stopped it and pushed it back to where it was only a feint irritation. A strong hand, open palm, it was all that was between her and chasing the fragments of her former lover. She could fight it, but the hand would win. So strong in its conviction to contain and hold her. Her hand moved to sit above this barrier to her own destruction, fingers interlocked, she was pulled, back, back to a strong warmth that flooded through her spine and into her gut.

Again flashes, shards of realisation. Blue, calm, and secure, the caress of the ocean, a shirt of command, a world of care. Spock he was her lover! Desire and passion burned hotter than fire. Blue flames raced within her. He loved her, had always loved her and they took it from her _BASTARDS! _Anger now white and blazing.

The fight was bloody in her mind. She was Spock's as he was hers completely and yet this manwould dare to take that. This hulking body above her, pulling Spock from her, this man trying to possess her with his rough action of.. _protection? _He protected her? he suffered the pain of the others trying to reach her. He screamed as they pummelled his defiance to a pool of blood and sweat upon the ground. He protected her, the pain memories were not hers, they were not real they belonged to another.

Clarity ran across her mind, she had seen the reports, but the data was wrong. The compound worked, it would release the Vulcans, provide them freedom to choose. She could be with Spock, with all of him his body and soul.

"Doctor Shervic you have made a mistake, the figures are incorrect, by altering this equation here the compound works"

"Nurse Chapel is it part of Starfleet training to enquire into confidential medical records?"

"But Doctor this report is inaccurate, obviously just an oversight, if I can just…"

"Nurse Chapel Vulcans do not make oversights"

00oo00

"There's a spike in Nurse Chapel's readings"

McCoy glanced towards the screen above Christine's head.

"She's trying to get back to us, she's fighting so damn hard"

"Doctor McCoy", the nurse paused biting her bottom lip "if Nurse Chapel does wake up, will she be? I mean could it be that…" McCoy knew what was being asked, the questions had been in his head since Spock had made the disclosure of events on Vulcan. Either possible option was unenviable Christine conscious, but possibly insane, Christine unconscious but still the hope of her mind remaining intact.

"I don't know!" he didn't mean to snap at the young nurse. She scurried away.

He looked down at his colleague, friend, perhaps once considered potential lover.

"Damn you Christine, I thought I knew you, but this and Spock. You had better get yourself better and soon Missy – I have too many questions, and details that I need from you"

Lifting her chart to confirm readings, McCoy missed the flicker of recognition to his words flitting subtly behind the lids of her eyes.

00oo00

"I've noticed it a few times now, a slight pulse in power, as if frequency being altered then nothing"

"I canna find anything here that would suggest a problem with the machine, are you sure?"

"Scotty, would I question you about your engines?"

"Aye fair enough, do you know when it began?"

"Roughly a month, that new Vulcan Doctor had just come aboard, I remember because he was requesting security acc….wait.." Uhura tapped her pen upon her chin "he requested security in communication, its when he is online" understanding filled her eyes "its _**only**_ when he is using the system, but that would mean he is using added protection"

"Who would have guessed that Vulcan's would be paranoid?"

"Beyond paranoid – we have the best communication security in Star Fleet, it doesn't make sense"

"It would appear that you have a mystery on your hands"

"You don't want to help me solve it?" her voice took on a mocking hurt tone.

Montgomery Scott pressed deeper into the bench beside the communication board. Arms folded across his chest, he leant forward allowing only Nyota access to his words.

"There's many a mystery I would like to help you solve lassie, but mah bairns are demanding attention"

"Another time Lieutenant?"

"Without question Lieutenant" he smiled wishfully, to which she responded with a blown kiss from the back of her hand. She watched with blatant appreciation as the engineer walked to the lift, then returned her attention to the riddle before her. Taking a PADD she began to track the record of anomalies. Whatever Sho'Katlan was speaking to Vulcan about, it was not something he wanted overheard. Obviously she wouldn't breach privacy, but discussion with the Captain in relation to misuse of Federation transmission lines was well within her prerogative.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_L..ll..ies"_

"Doctor! Nurse Chapel, she's trying to speak"

McCoy was sitting at his desk, the nurses call caused him to leap forward in response, his coffee cup spilling over the side, onto the floor "Contact First Officer Spock, advise him that Nurse Chapel is waking up"

"Yes sir"

"Chris, chris can you hear me?" Chapel's head moved slightly from side to side, as if trying to wake from a dream. Her eyes closed tightly.

"Spock"

"He's on his way, Chris you need to rest, we're not sure of the damage, you need to settle. Nurse! 10 cc's Kayolane stat"

"Len" she whispered again, her voice strangled by dehydration "they are lying, you must tell Spock"

"I am here Christine" Spock had entered silently to stand beside McCoy, his voice melted over her.

"I need to keep her calm", McCoy directed Spock.

Christine opened her eyes, affected by the light it was as if she were crying, tears running down her cheeks. "Lights 50 percent" Spock commanded.

She gripped his hand, raising her other to stroke his face. Her hand shaking as it ran across his cheek.

"They lied Spock, the formulae works"

"Christine I have seen the results, it does not work"

"He didn't hurt me, in the cage", she coughed "he protected me, it works" the hushed hiss of the hypo spray silenced her. Her hand falling from his face, her face gently rolling to one side.

"I'm sorry Spock, but I need to keep her unconscious, at least until we know what we are dealing with"

"I agree Doctor, she must be suffering from the effects of the meld conducted planet side. I witnessed the results of Shervic's experimentation, it was.." he paused "disturbing. Nurse Chapel must be mistaken"

"She seemed pretty clear, it was enough to rouse her from the state she's been in. Takes a lot of will to come back from the brink. Are you sure she could be wrong"

Spock looked back to the sleeping nurse; taking a rare opportunity to demonstrate his affection he briefly stroked her face before turning back to McCoy.

"I know what I witnessed and what I was told, however.." he hesitated, clearly considering his words "it is not impossible that Christine is correct, results can be manipulated dependant on the objective"

"I trust Chris, even in this state, I trust her"

Spock's hand had remained rested upon the arm of the nurse.

"As do I Doctor"

00oo00

"Jim you have to admit its kind of odd, what would he need to keep hidden?"

"You tell me Bones"

"I'm a Doctor Jim, not a secret agent"

"I agree with the Doctor" McCoy's brow raised acknowledging his unexpected support from Spock "I see nothing in review of Doctor Sho'Katlan's request to board that would indicate a need for a higher security than that which is afforded through Star Fleet protocols"

"You're hundred percent sure Lieutenant, it only happens when he receives or transmits" Kirk refocussed on Uhura.

"Captain I checked it myself three times, I also had Scotty come up to the Bridge to check the equipment"

McCoy winked in response to Uhura's comment, she blushed briefly and returned her attention to the discussion before her.

She had finally approached the Captain with her concerns in relation to transmission anomalies. Within two hours she had been called back to the conference room to discuss her findings with McCoy and Spock. McCoy had already spoken with Kirk in relation to Christine's comments.

Kirk sighed, he agreed with his crew. There had been something amiss since Sho'Katlan's arrival. Though no one in the room had produced concrete evidence, there was enough suspicion in Kirk's mind to warrant further discussion with the Doctor.

"Captain may I remind you that a false accusation made towards Sho'Katlan would lead to diplomatic repercussions that may be difficult to extricate oneself from"

"Spock my middle name is diplomatic repercussion"

Spock's brow furrowed in query "Captain I believe your middle name is Tiberius"

"Jim seriously give up", McCoy eyed the ceiling in exasperation then continued. "Christine was not crazy when she said those things in sickbay, stressed beyond comprehension, but not insane" he turned quickly to Spock "sorry, insensitive"

"Doctor I believe your assessment is accurate"

"Things don't add up, its time we chatted with the good Doctor "

00oo00

"Doctor Sho'Katlan here let me help you"

The young nurse had bounded into sickbay, snatching a brief moment with her security guard boyfriend, she realised she had left her charge unattended. Trying to make amends her enthusiasm blinded her to the Doctor's odd stance and behaviour.

"Nurse I am not in need of assistance"

Sho'Katlan stood over Chapel, his voice directed over his shoulder, refusing to turn to face the nurse. Eager to help she ignored his dismissal and ran to stand on the opposite side of Christine.

"Really sir its no bother, Doctor McCoy told me to provide any aid, I'm just sorry I was distracted before... here.." she reached across the sleeping patient to take the small glass vial Sho'Katlan held in his hand. He snatched it back, losing his grip temporarily "_**Is stupidity a common human trait**_?" he snapped. The vial fell upon the floor; remaining intact he reached to grab it.

"Doctor is there a problem?"

At the moment of his chastisement of the nurse Captain Kirk had entered sickbay.

"Perhaps Captain you could train your staff in basic professionalism"

"Sho'Katlan I'm sure the nurse was only trying to help"

"She has interfered and…"

"Doctor I have the container", she held the glass before her eyes "I've not see this before?" naively she held it out to Sho'Katlan having retrieved it from the floor. "I don't think Nurse Chapel has been prescribed this"

"Give that to me!"

In a flurry of confused commotion he snatched the object, his anger and strength was such that a crack was created at the base of tube. The contents leaked upon the hands of each.

Little could be done for them, both where dead before either realised it. The young nurses eyes widened in confusion, unable to speak she fell upon the floor, crumpled in a tiny mass at the foot of Chapel's bed.

Sho'Katlan's Vulcan physiology allowed time for Kirk and McCoy to reach his side as he slid onto the ground.

"Live Long and Prosper the pure race", he gasped.

"He's dead Jim"

00oo00

_I think two more chapters to resolution – of sorts. Its taken little twists making it a tad longer than expected. Thanks for_ _staying with me so far… _


	15. Chapter 15

_Have come to the realization I don't have a lot of stamina for long stories, so rather than leave certain situations completely in mid air – have patched together a sort of resolution, with possibility of something in the future_

_Have rated this M for a mills and boonsey interlude at end of chapter_

Chapter 16

Shards of ceramic littered the floor of the briefing room.

"Damn I liked that mug!" Kirk grumbled loudly as he bent to pick up the larger pieces.

"I am unsure how the destruction of crockery remedies the current situation Captain"

"It doesn't Spock, but in the short term it makes me feel a whole lot better" straightening his back, he began to pace the length of the room. "I have two dead people who shouldn't be dead, an embassy official tripping over himself denying knowledge of anything, and Chapel still unconscious, breaking crockery is, at this moment Spock, the only thing that_** does**_ make sense".

Senior officers had been assembled in the briefing room, in an attempt to piece together some logical interpretation of events. At this stage the room presented at a loss. During the course of the discussions Spock's relationship with Nurse Chapel had been revealed, though the depth of it remained guarded by the Vulcan.

Uhura sat open jawed with the revelation. McCoy leaned over to her, placing his hand lightly upon her leg "she didn't tell anyone, not even me"

"But I'm her closest friend" she whispered

Kirk's words were heard as muted mumblings in the background as she assimilated the information into some sort of order.

"If we get her awake, trust me questions will be asked", he said the last comment with a touch of humor, though it was hard to hide his own disappointment at the nurses' deception.

"I have been in contact with the Vulcan embassy", Kirk's words rose to the fore again. "It is confirmed Sho'Katlan's appointment was through the appropriate channels, I have been advised, however, that he was acting on his own behalf in relation to the attempt on Chapel's life. The communication trail Uhura uncovered showed that there were at least four occasions of communication with the teaching academy on Vulcan, directly to a Doctor Shervic, who it appears – surprise surprise is MIA. Scotty, Uhura thanks for the work on the link between the two, you make a good pair"

Both shuffled uncomfortably in their seats, Kirk shook his head slightly _is everyone hooking up on this ship except me._

"We have asked for the labs to be searched where Shervic was last known to be operating. Documentation was located, but no Doctor, and no ….. specimen. That's the current status, Spock have you had an opportunity to speak to your father"

"Yes Captain I was able to contact him, information, it appears, is limited" what Spock did not wish to relay was the reluctance his father had demonstrated in sharing any particulars in relation to the recent course of events. Vulcan, and the political powers of the planet had become united in silence.

The door to the briefing room swooshed to one side, a woman was leaning against the frame of the door, arms and legs crossed in a manner of casual confidence.

"I believe I should be included in this discussion"

Christine strode across the room. At least it looked like Christine the mannerisms, confidant bordering on insolent appeared in opposition to the placid health professional known to all present.

00oo00

McCoy found his voice first "What the_** hell**_ do you think you are doing here!"

"Thank-you Leonard, I've missed you too"

"You should be in bed!"

"I've been in bed for over a week, I woke up about three hours ago, I've been examined within an inch of my life. There is nothing of note, except" she faced the group sitting before her "my memory still has …. gaps"

Her eyes quickly lifted to Spock's, his attempt to veil disappointment was not lost on her.

"Chris are you sure you're ok?" Kirk was standing beside her.

"I feel fine, but I realize that _someone" _her eyes scanned across to McCoy " will want to conduct his own tests"

"Damn right I will be doing tests, you stroll in here after what's been happening", he bit his tongue

"It ok, I've been told", her voice softened "horrible" what could have been a tear formed in h the corner of her eye.

Uhura, no longer able to remain seated threw herself into a full body hug of the nurse, "We've missed you"

00oo00

Unconsciously he wetted his lips before raising his hand to press the intercom. He had now been standing outside her door for seven point three minutes. Enterprise crew had wandered past on their way to duties, a couple had asked if he required assistance, their response had been a silent icy glare.

Nurse Chapel had been discharged from McCoy's scrutiny a few days earlier. Her original assessment had been accurate, perfect physical health, coupled with significant memory loss in specific areas. McCoy had also noted subtle changes in personality, stronger more self-possessed. He was at a loss for explanation, though apparently was enjoying the new bolshie Christine, labeling her a "fire cracker". Theories abounded as to the reasons for the shift, though few seemed to hold any scientific founding.

Spock had held his distance; knowledge of her improved health drew him to her.

00oo00

" I was expecting you" she didn't turn. Her back greeted him, swathed in a long midnight blue satin gown, cut to the base of her spine. Brilliant gold tresses curled down to meet the tiny pendant attached to the intersection of fabric.

"Your dress would appear in contradiction to that statement"

"Really?" she turned her head at her shoulder, a coquettish grin caused a rush of warmth through Spock's groin.

"It appears Christine you have discovered a particularly unique use of the IDIC pendant I gave you", his eyes now fixated upon the jewelry holding together the flimsy material. She followed his eyes, appreciatively.

"I've been told we have history, though you seem to be the only one with the details. I think in all fairness that knowledge should be shared"

"Doctor McCoy has advised against anything which may cause", he breathed deeply before continuing "stress"

"Stress! hmm…. A significant proportion of this ship seems to think I have betrayed them by not sharing details of a relationship I know nothing of, I think that's stress enough regardless of what happens here"

She turned, stepping closer to him, a slight sway of her curvaceous breast becoming more visible as she approached.

"Spock, answer me this - do I love you?"

"I believe you do"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" raising her palm, she tentatively touched his chest, allowing her hand to trail down towards his hips "Nurse are you attempting to seduce me?"

"Commander I am just trying to find out who I am "

"Then perhaps this will help you remember"

Taking her chin in his hand, he gently turned her face towards his. She leant into him, her lips brushing his, barely touching. A familiarity filled her, encouraging her to move closer. Pressing harder, his tongue moved within her, just slightly – as if asking permission. Her eager open mouth, taking him inside was permission provided.

Images began to flood forward, his hands, and naked skin absorbing her, taking her. She gasped.

"Christine apologies, I have hurt you" he reluctantly pulled back.

"I don't think you physically capable of hurting me"; she smiled, lifting her hand to caress his face. "I sense your desire, I feel safe – very safe with you"

She raised her lips to kiss his cheek, allowing the strap of her gown to fall to one side revealing an expanse of naked skin. He stopped her, with a firmness she did not expect.

"I'm sure Spock" she smiled "very sure"

Bending closer he pressed his lips upon her slightly craned neck. She lifted her face upward to expose her throat to his touch. Moving towards the subtle indentation at the base, he pressed his tongue into the well, drinking in her skin. Her defined collarbone rose to meet his mouth. He moved further tracing into the line of her shoulder with his tongue. The Law of the Ancients suddenly engulfed him grabbing her forcefully he pulled her closer crushing her body against his.

Her breath was temporarily lost as a mass of emotion invaded her. He slowed his actions, recognizing that her want of him was restrained by almost virginal trepidation to his actions. At this time their memories were not the same, it was for him to help build a platform from which their past, and future would develop. His hand slowly moved down the softness of her skin, caressing each curve, cupping her buttocks he massaged her with a barely contained passion, then lifted her bodily bringing her even closer to his burgeoning need. Her legs willingly wrapped about his waist with a strength that surprised him.

Holding her against him, his hands occupied, he allowed his mouth to initiate her further to his touch. Licking the undulating line of her breasts, he progressed slowly to each nipple, teasing the darkened flesh until he felt a slight tightening of skin under his fondling play, an erect nipple satiating his desire. His tongue flickered across the tip of each, causing a low-throated groan to escape her lips. Her back slightly arched offering herself to quench his hunger; tingles of memory ran along the inside of her thigh.

Lifting his head, his eyes locked upon hers for final confirmation of his unstated intention. Her tongue ran along the outline of her lips, leaving a feint moist sheen. The image of moments with her, where he had enjoyed embedding himself within, overwhelmed him.

Carrying her to the bed, she was thrown with care upon the sheets.

Infectious laughter filled the room, filtering out to the corridor beyond, a joyous noise of recognition. A light filled female caress borne on the air, buffeted by a strangely familiar yet completely alien baritone

"I think I'm going to like being in love with you" she rolled over to face her newly discovered lover.

"I will endeavor to make it so Christine" his fingers trailed down along her temple, his fingers pressed gently upon her flesh.

_The end_


End file.
